<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaos by DarkJediQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556741">Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen'>DarkJediQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Full Moon Fic(let) [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot, werewolves are known</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos was the Hale household, all the time. Stiles didn't figure that he would cause too much more when he started to watch Professor Hale's twin kids.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Full Moon Fic(let) [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #406: Chaos</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Year</strong>: Future<br/><strong>Spoilers</strong>: Everything.<br/><strong>Notes</strong>: One-Shot for <a><span class="u">Full Moon Ficlet</span></a>. No more will be written for this.<br/><strong>Beta</strong>: ScarsLikeVelvet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Stiles knew that taking the job would mean chaos. Taking care of a pair of Werewolf twins meant that he would always have to be on his toes, but it was summer, and he had a lot of ideas on what he could do. Their father was out of town on business, so the uncle to the kids was the one that hired him.</p>
<p>Derek Hale was hot, but he was so not the kind of guy that Stiles liked.</p>
<p>Professor Peter Hale taught graduate-level studies for the people in the Supernatural focus at Beacon University.</p>
<p>Stiles had already graduated from Yale and come home to do a few classes at BU to round out his education in a few criminal matters that are more suited to learning in California than on the East Coast.</p>
<p>The Hale twins, Marcus and Cleo, were pretty good. Stiles had a good education in dealing with Werewolves, even beyond what he learned at Yale.</p>
<p>"Stiles?" Marcus called out as he entered Stiles' bedroom in the Hale house.</p>
<p>"What do you need, buddy?"</p>
<p>"I miss Daddy," Marcus said.</p>
<p>"Then get up in here," Stiles said. He lifted the blanket to let Marcus slip in but also to check to make sure that he hadn't kicked off his sleep pants. He had done that once and thankfully caught it before the kids got into bed with him.</p>
<p>As soon as Marcus was settled, the door creaked again, and this time it was Cleo.</p>
<p>Peter had been gone for five months, and it was nearing when he was going to be home, so the kids were missing him more. He Skyped with them and Derek or Spencer every single day, depending on who was in the house. Stiles had talked to Peter a few times over the phone when the kids needed to hear his voice, but he had yet to officially meet the wolf.</p>
<p>"Let's get a little more sleep before we get up for the day and go on a run."</p>
<p>"Okay," Marcus and Cleo said at the same time before they yawned as well.</p>
<p>Stiles listened for the sound of their breathing evening out. This wasn't what he saw himself doing when he came home to Beacon Hills, but the guy he was supposed to replace at the Beacon County Sheriff's Department had decided to stay for another two years. This meant that in those two years, Stiles was at loose ends.</p>
<p>Derek's position as a Deputy had allowed him to know what was up with Stiles and listen to Noah having to tell him that he couldn't make the guy retire.</p>
<p>The nanny position was open because the former had quit two months into Professor Hale's trip. It worked out well since the Professor was on a trip for the school, which meant they were bending over backward to make sure that he didn't have to come home to take care of his kids. Stiles had been given priority on classes, and what he wanted, he got. Stiles had classes just while the twins were in school, and that meant Stiles also had a chance to just relax this term. He had a lot of classes that sounded fun. He was doing it just to fill time.</p>
<p>When the twins were finally up for the day, Stiles found that they were a little more rundown than normal. He dropped them off at school and then headed to campus. It was a light day, so he could go to class and then had a few hours to get homework done before his next. He found the coffee shop that he liked, and it was just full enough to have the noise level he needed to focus on work.</p>
<p>On the way to pick up the twins from school, he swung by the deli and picked them up sandwiches and snacks to eat at the park.</p>
<p>"Stiles, guess what?" Cleo asked as she buckled herself into the backseat of the SUV that was at Stiles' disposal.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"We have to do a group project in science, and the other kids' parents work ALL the time. Can we do it at our house?"</p>
<p>"Sure. Give the numbers of the other kids' parents, and I can call and figure something out. How many of you?"</p>
<p>"Five. She paired Marcus and me together so that it would be easier to plan, and you don't have to deal with having two sets of kids to keep track of."</p>
<p>"That's good." Stiles thanked Erica in his head for taking pity on him. A sheet of paper was tossed down into the front seat, and he looked to see four sets of numbers. One of them was two sets for one kid. He assumed it was divorced parents.</p>
<p>He knew how that went since so many of his friends' parents divorced. He was on the other side, where he only had one parent.</p>
<p>Stiles still wasn't sure what happened to the twins' mother, but she wasn't in the picture, and she wasn't allowed to be in the picture. There was her picture by the front door, and if Stiles even though he saw her, he was to call the local cops, the Sheriff's department, and then a number for the FBI.</p>
<p>The park was pretty much empty of kids the twins' age.</p>
<p>Stiles laid a blanket down, and the kids easily settled in to work on homework, and Stiles got their food set up. He watched the twins. They were good kids, and while they could get into hyper modes, they were still really good kids. He had been chaotic when he was their age.</p>
<p>The afternoon passed quickly, with the kids heading out to play after they ate and finished their homework. They had been well taught by their father to always get homework done first thing so they could enjoy the rest of their time. They also went to a school that didn't give a lot of homework. Usually, it was only math and science that did. Going over the day's lesson to make sure that they understood it before moving on. Stiles would have done well in a school like that instead of a public school with his ADHD.</p>
<p>"Stiles," Cleo said as she came over and dropped into his lap, sitting on his book. It was thankfully a paperback and not his Kindle.</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"We are being watched, and we don't like it."</p>
<p>Stiles looked up and looked around, and when he spotted Marcus, he waved him over.</p>
<p>Marcus came over and sat down. Stiles called his Dad.</p>
<p>"Hey, Daddio, how do you feel about three for dinner?"</p>
<p>"As long as you are cooking, I don't care. What are you thinking?"</p>
<p>"Shrimp Alfredo," Stiles said.</p>
<p>"I see. Well, I can stop and get the shrimp. Do you think you can bring over the good wine? That white stuff."</p>
<p>Stiles relaxed as his father gave him the words back that would calm him down.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm sure that Peter has something in his wine cellar that will go good with pasta. Where's Derek? He was supposed to meet us at the park."</p>
<p>"He's on his way. I needed him for something before letting him go for the day."</p>
<p>"Good." Stiles heard a noise on the other end, but he hoped that whoever had the kids scared couldn't. Stiles was under control, which was about the only thing that he could claim at the moment.</p>
<p>Derek's Camaro appeared in Stiles' line of sight, and he relaxed some.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Derek's here finally. I'm glad. I need a few hours away from the kids."</p>
<p>The growl that was let loose from Cleo had Stiles looking around. He found that it was their mother. She was rushing at them. Stiles reached into his backpack and grabbed his box of Mountain Ash powder before tossing the lid back and dumping it out. It moved to his will around them.</p>
<p>The woman stopped and snarled at them, her Beta shift taking her over. He pulled the kids behind him because while the Mountain Ash barrier stopped her, she could still hurt them.</p>
<p>"Give me my kids," she demanded.</p>
<p>"No," Stiles said.</p>
<p>Derek arrived, grabbing her and cuffing her.</p>
<p>"You won't be able to hold me long in this pitiful place," the woman said.</p>
<p>"Oh no, Corrine, we will be. See Beacon Hills got an upgrade since the last time we tried to hold you. Stiles here made sure that even a bomb going off wasn't going to crack open the cell you are going in."</p>
<p>"Peter's little fuck toy?"</p>
<p>"Wow, you want your kids, and you talk like that? Actually, I'm just the kids' nanny until Peter's back from his work trip. My name is Stiles. Stiles Stilinski, you tried to kill my father last time you were in town. You should be lucky we were in public. Otherwise, I would gut you."</p>
<p>"Really, Stiles?" Derek asked.</p>
<p>"What? At least I didn't tell her that she would most likely be dead in the morning."</p>
<p>Despite the serious nature of everything, the twins giggled a little at that.</p>
<p>The rest of the Sheriff's department and the locals arrived in short order and then a van that would take her to lock up. The FBI would be arriving later that day to confirm that she was who they thought she was.</p>
<p>Stiles double and triple checked every single lock in the house, even testing the windows that no one used at all. The house was free of anyone but the three of them, with Derek staying at the station since he was the only Werewolf on the roster since the other was out for a family issue at the moment.</p>
<p>After an hour of tossing and turning, Stiles found that he couldn't sleep. It was Friday, so the kids and he didn't have school the next day. So Stiles headed down to get working on the breakfast casserole. At least he could do something with his energy. Lunch was already in the fridge, sandwiches makings, and dinner was marinating in the container.</p>
<p>Stiles turned on a radio that was low enough that he didn't think the kids could hear it, and he started to get busy shredding potatoes. He had the cheese ready to grate next, and then he needed to cook some bacon. The potatoes were frying up nicely, so he started on the cheese.</p>
<p>Stiles stopped and turned off the music when he heard a noise. He grabbed the pan he had set out to fry the bacon in and listened hard as he headed toward the front door. The sound of keys told him that someone was there. Spencer was not in town since he went to college in San Francisco and was staying up there this weekend instead of coming home. Derek would have texted. Someone else had just let themselves into the house. Stiles had no clue who had keys. Derek hadn't been that worried about the old nanny making keys and selling them, but Stiles had. He had planned on forcing Peter to change the locks when he got home.</p>
<p>The sound of soft steps told Stiles that whoever it was, they were trying to not make too much noise, which was never good. He came around the corner, eyeing the shadow, and then made like he was hitting a baseball and swung the frying pan.</p>
<p>Stiles' arm felt numb as he tried not to drop it. The person was out cold, thankfully. Stiles walked over to pick up the house phone, but he stopped and just stared at the body on the floor.</p>
<p>He really hoped that he hadn't killed Peter.</p><hr/>
<p>The pain was the first thing that Peter knew as he tried to figure out what the hell had happened. The pain was fleeting, which was good, but he couldn't remember where it came from. He remembered going into his house and getting ready to figure out why someone was awake and cooking at two in the morning.</p>
<p>He stopped trying to figure it out and just opened his eyes. He wasn't sure where he was until he found that he was on his couch. There was a noise, a very annoying noise that it took him a few seconds to place as someone breathing fast. Peter sat up and looked around until he spotted Stiles sitting with his back pressed to the corner, and his head was on his knees. He was making the annoying sound, and it was him unable to breathe right.</p>
<p>Peter got up and moved over to him. He remembered hearing about Stiles' panic attacks after his mother died. Talia had told him since she worked with Noah a lot. When Derek had offered up Stiles as a new nanny and Stiles was willing, Peter saw no reason. He knew that Stiles had graduated top of his class at Yale, and the kids would like him.</p>
<p>"Stiles, I'm fine," Peter said.</p>
<p>Stiles didn't stop freaking out. Peter kept on saying things, but Stiles wasn't having it.</p>
<p>"No, Daddy, you are doing it wrong," Marcus said as he came over to him.</p>
<p>Peter looked at his two kids to see that they were dressed in their sleep clothes, and they looked tired but awake. Marcus crouched at Stiles' side and shook him a little, but he didn't raise his head.</p>
<p>"Hey, Stiles, what's three things you can smell right now?" Marcus asked.</p>
<p>Stiles' breathing changed a little, and so Marcus repeated the question. He had to do it a few more times before Stiles responded. "Potatoes, petrichor, and spice."</p>
<p>"What kind of spice?" Cleo asked as she moved to Stiles' other side and then into his lap. That forced Stiles to raise his head.</p>
<p>"I don't know. It's...new. Never smelled it before."</p>
<p>"That's Daddy's funny stuff he sprays on his neck," Marcus said in a tone that was like he was trying to help and not let Peter hear it.</p>
<p>Stiles laughed, but it sounded brittle.</p>
<p>"So why are you three awake?" Peter asked.</p>
<p>"Stiles' panic attack woke me up. He had one months ago, and it really worried me," Cleo said. She wrapped Stiles' arms around her. "So, I woke up Marcus, and we were coming to find him when we heard you, Daddy."</p>
<p>"And you, Stiles?"</p>
<p>"Couldn't sleep. Then heard someone creeping into the house."</p>
<p>"Derek messaged me that something happened, but he didn't want to go over it. I got off my flight and tried to call him, but it went to voicemail."</p>
<p>"Mom tried to kidnap us from Stiles, but he trapped her outside of a Mountain Ash barrier that he put around us. We were safe the entire time. Uncle Derek came and got her."</p>
<p>"That's good." Peter looked at Stiles, who still looked like he was one bad word away from a panic attack.</p>
<p>"Why were you panicking?" Cleo asked.</p>
<p>"I hit your father over the head with a frying pan, thinking that he was someone who wasn't supposed to be here. Especially since you are home a week early."</p>
<p>"Yes, my research trip ended early, so I caught the first flight home before someone found something else for me to do. I heard the noises in the kitchen and assumed it was Derek or Spencer. Not that I was going to get hit over the head with a frying pan and knocked out."</p>
<p>"That's where the blood came from."</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's where the blood came from."</p>
<p>"Are you cooking breakfast?"</p>
<p>"I was working on a casserole, but now I'm just tired. I think I'll head into there and clean up and then try and get a few more hours of sleep."</p>
<p>"I'm staying up. I'll take care of finishing everything off. Is it like the casserole that Derek makes?"</p>
<p>"He stole that recipe from me. So yes, it's exactly like that."</p>
<p>"Well, I can make that. He taught me how with the spices and everything. You three sleep."</p>
<p>"IS there anything in your bag that's not dirty, but you wore it?" Marcus asked.</p>
<p>"Yes. Go get it from the front seat. I'll get the rest of my stuff in the morning when it's light enough out."</p>
<p>Peter listened to Marcus, asking Stiles to help them with the bag. Stiles was mostly fine; his breathing and heartbeat still a little off. He would make sure that when Stiles was awake, he knew that he was not upset by being brained by a frying pan, considering what it seems had happened. Peter hadn't wanted to call out to whoever it was and wake up the kids. His voice was sometimes enough when he was back from long trips.</p>
<p>The kitchen was spotless, outside of the area being used for current food prep. The potatoes were on the stove, but the fire had been turned off when Stiles had headed out to hit him. Peter got the bacon out and worked on cooking. He missed this kind of thing, cooking for his kids. He had Stiles now as well as he had signed a contract that kept him employed by Peter until he got his job at the station. Peter hoped to talk him into something that would keep him around even then. There was enough family and other people around that would be able to watch them if he was called in to consult. The twins loved him. In fact, they preferred him over Derek and Spencer, who had been the winners, sometimes over Peter himself, when the kids were picky on who was watching them.</p>
<p>Peter wasn't jealous of the kids' love of Stiles. He was secure enough in his children's love of him. He knew that they loved him even more than just him being their Pack. No, Peter was fully secure in that. They loved their family, and they loved Stiles. Peter hoped that with time, he could maybe fully pull Stiles into the family.</p>
<p>When the casserole was in the oven but not cooking. It would stay in there until they were ready to actually cook it. He wandered up to the second floor to find what room Stiles had picked. There were a lot of rooms there, and Peter and the kids only used one.</p>
<p>Peter found Stiles in the bedroom that was closest to the kids'. It was also between Peter and the kids' room. It was almost too close to Peter's room, and he wasn't unhappy about it. He didn't know how he was going to sleep his first night, but he had more than enough time to get used to it with Stiles sleeping now. Movement on the bed found that the twins were in there with Stiles. There were three pillows spread across the head of the bed, and the twins had one each of Peter's shirts spread over. He had packed them in that bag for that reason. The shirts would stay with them in bed until they were settled into Peter being back again. It stopped them from slipping into his bed as much when he got home. He still expected it, especially with him being gone so long.</p>
<p>However, the fact that they were in bed with Stiles with Peter's things was a telling story. They didn't want Stiles to leave.</p>
<p>Peter pulled the door shut and then headed back down to the ground floor to look over things. Peter had a cleaning lady that came in. He figured that it wasn't the nanny's job to do that kind of thing when dealing with the twins on top of that. He gladly paid for someone to come and clean as it also meant he didn't have to do it. He kept his own bedroom clean, but the bathroom in there and the cleaning lady's general sweeping was done. She had also come through and cleaned up Peter's room better in the past week, just in case he was able to slip home early, which he was. The house was fairly spotless. There was a new stain on the den's floor rug but considering that three had been added in the week before Peter had left, he called that pretty good.</p>
<p>The kitchen was spotless, and there were different pans down than the ones that Peter usually left out as they were the ones he used the most. It seemed that Stiles could cook. Peter looked through everything and found that Stiles had leftovers in the fridge. They were sealed in containers that were easy for transport. So they must be for lunch. Peter snagged one that looked interesting and popped it open to warm it up. He was hungry, and it was just past three. The kids and Stiles were hopefully not going to be awake for a while.</p>
<p>Peter heard Derek's Camaro turn down the lane, so he grabbed a second meal to get ready for his nephew. By the time that Derek made it into the kitchen, the two meals were warmed up, and Peter was starting to peck at his. He was trying to figure out the sauce. It smelled great but also, unlike anything he had smelled before.</p>
<p>"You are home...I wondered why you called and didn't leave a message."</p>
<p>"If you didn't know I was home, why are you here?"</p>
<p>"I thought that Stiles might like to have a police presence. The FBI brought their own team that deals with threats like us, and they are standing guard over her. She violated the restraining order, and there are the strings of cases that they are pretty sure they can tie to her. She's not getting out of a prison sentence for the rest of her life."</p>
<p>Peter nodded. He shoved the food for Derek over to him.</p>
<p>"So, I should explain why I called." Derek sat down at the island and grabbed the fork that was in his food to pull up a meatball. "I love his sauce."</p>
<p>"It's really good. You don't need to explain. Stiles was cooking when I got home. He didn't hear me at all except for enough for him to think I was breaking in. He knocked me out with a frying pan and then had a panic attack. He's up in his room with the twins sleeping. They helped me get him calmed down, and I finished off the breakfast casserole. I hope they sleep for a while, so I ended up wanting to eat something."</p>
<p>"These are his lunches for next week," Derek said.</p>
<p>"Then he can come to my office and eat lunch with me. I plan on ordering from all of my favorite places this week. Maybe I can end up eating all of his lunches, and he will have to eat with me all week."</p>
<p>"That's underhanded, but then again, I don't know what I expected. Cora heard a rumor that Corrine had been caught, and now Spencer is freaking out. He wasn't supposed to come home this weekend, but I would expect him home."</p>
<p>"I get invaded by all three of you, yay," Peter said.</p>
<p>"Well, he was taking next weekend since you were supposed to be there then. He'll want to see you and make sure that you are fine."</p>
<p>"His instincts are better than yours and your sisters, and he's human."</p>
<p>"Noah's coming here when he gets off of shift in an hour. I offered him your guest room. I think he's worried about Stiles a little bit."</p>
<p>"The Sheriff is always welcome here. I assume the guest rooms are all good to go."</p>
<p>"Have you seen which one Stiles took?" Derek was looking at Peter like he expected him to do something weird.</p>
<p>Peter finished off his food and debated licking the container but chose not to in front of Derek. "Yes. I made sure that he was laid down. That's how I know the twins are in bed with him. They seem to be all sleeping. I'm sure that Noah will find one of the other two rooms good enough.</p>
<p>"I'll let him pick his bed and then take the other. I don't want to be downstairs."</p>
<p>Peter nodded as he figured that getting Derek into the basement area was going to be impossible. It was where all of his sister's spawn had their rooms set up since Peter did bring lovers home on occasion before the twins had been born. He hadn't been much into that over the last while with the twins coming into their hearing first out of all of their heightened senses.</p>
<p>"Are you going to get any sleep?"</p>
<p>"No, I'm going to stay up and get to bed on time tonight. I was going to head into the living room and do a little work on the classes I'm taking back over from my TAs. They emailed me everything every week, so I know where we are and where I can pick up again. The school didn't give Stiles issues about his classes, right?"</p>
<p>"No. He didn't say a thing, and he would have. He's having fun, despite being upset that the consultant position isn't open."</p>
<p>"I want to ask you how much do you think I would have to pay him to stay as their nanny even after he gets the consultant job? The current guy only works fifteen hours a week on average, with some weeks being more. But by then, Spencer and Cora will be back full time. If he had to work and couldn't pick them up or drop them off on campus, it could be done."</p>
<p>"I told Cora you would ask that. I think that Stiles might be fine with that; his father would be even happier."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"An idle Stiles is not a good Stiles. The last time that he was bored, he figured out a crime spree across seven counties in California and busted up a drug ring."</p>
<p>"And that's bad because?"</p>
<p>"He was twelve. He was bored and broke into his father's home office and found copies of the files as something was off to Noah, but he couldn't figure it out. Stiles got onto the Internet and looked up matching crimes and found them all. He then printed out what he needed, took the files, and rode his bike down to the station. An FBI agent was there about a different matter, and Stiles broke the case open in front of him. He laughed but told Stiles he would love to have him in the FBI one day."</p>
<p>"How do you know this?" Peter asked.</p>
<p>"Before the current guy said he was staying for another two years, Noah told us all so that we should be prepared for the pest that he could be when he was working a case. It was a lesson since he's helped on three since he's been back when he's bored on Thursdays."</p>
<p>"Why Thursdays?"</p>
<p>"He has a class at one that lasts until two, and he doesn't want to go home before picking up the kids, so he stops in at the station since it's pretty close to the school. He then starts to go through everyone's files on their desks. He is licensed in all ways, so at this moment, he's a volunteer. One was a huge case that the FBI was breathing down our necks for, and he realized one simple little fact that once he pointed it out, it was stupid obvious. His brain is good like that. Is there another reason you want him to stay?"</p>
<p>"The kids like him. They rarely like anyone, and as Alpha, I know that you know how much they like him. How much they have pulled him into the Pack."</p>
<p>"He's always been on edge with his casual friendship with Cora in high school and then meeting and bonding with Spencer. He would gladly fully join the Pack if I asked. I wanted to wait until you got home to ask you how you felt about it. Our Pack is small, but we are all family. Bringing in someone who isn't family would be a shock."</p>
<p>"Try telling those two upstairs that he is not family." Peter grinned when Derek chuckled and ducked his head to finish off his food.</p>
<p>Peter did the wash-up, snagging the last few breakfast items to wash as well before he headed into the living room to work a little on lessons for the coming week. He had been offered another week to get used to being home, but Peter just wanted the weekend with the kids, and Stiles, before going back to business as usual. The kids were in school, so it wasn't like he could pull them for the week. He had his TAs teaching his later classes so he could spend time with the kids. Stiles would get his evenings off for the week as Peter planned to pick up the kids.</p>
<p>"Oh, by the way, I've been using Pack money to get Stiles' Jeep fixed."</p>
<p>"Why?" Peter asked. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Stiles' Jeep, but there was the SUV that was at the nanny's beck and call.</p>
<p>"He doesn't know about it. It was his mother's, and they have never had enough to get it into tip-top shape, and the kids want to go on a trip to San Fran in it. So I have been having Jerry come and work on it throughout the day while Stiles is at school. He's still off of work since the garage won't let him back until he's cleared. There are a few things that it will need to go into the shop for a few things that can't be done here."</p>
<p>"I see. Make sure it happens." Peter remembered Claudia Stilinski's Jeep. He remembered seeing her around town with it. Stiles deserved to have his Jeep in top condition to make sure that he could keep on driving it around until the frame fell apart.</p>
<p>"I will." Derek ducked up the stairs, his gait more than anything, telling Peter how tired he was.</p>
<p>Peter's laptop was on the coffee table, where he liked to use it. He figured that one of the kids had stuck it there after finding his clothes they wanted. He booted it up from sleep mode and waited for it to connect to the house's Wi-Fi after so long. There was an email sitting in his inbox from the agent in charge of the hunt for Corrine. It was just about the same as what Derek and Stiles had told him. So he read it over and responded that he was home, and they could meet up on campus to talk and gave him his hours for the week. He was the guy in charge of the unit that was in town, so Peter knew that he could make time to visit him at the college. He snagged a sheet of paper as he worked on his lessons for the week. The TAs were doing well at staying on what he had revamped for this year, so he was just going to build on that. The kids weren't going to be happy when he had a pop quiz first thing in every single one of his classes. It wasn't going to count for a damned thing, but he would make sure that those who did well got something for it and the ones who didn't were going to get help. When it came to classes, he was a taskmaster, but he gave the students every chance to pass his class.</p><hr/>
<p>Stiles wasn't sure what was going on, but it was another week of Peter eating all of his lunches. The first week, yeah, Stiles could see it, but this was the third one. He wasn't sure why Peter was doing it. The first week had been something weird since Peter's sleep habits were off and, therefore, his eating habits. Now though? Stiles wasn't sure what was up. He trudged up to the fourth floor of the building and walked down the hall to where Peter's office was. He smelled the food before he even got there. It smelled like sushi. Stiles' stomach growled as he hadn't been able to eat that in so long since the smell of it made the twins sick with the iffy control of their senses.</p>
<p>At his desk, Peter had a book open in his lap and the sushi laid out across the top. Peter's feet were propped on the corner of the desk with no food on it. Stiles gladly sat down and waited to see how long it was going to take for Peter to come out of his reading. Peter glanced at him and then closed his book.</p>
<p>"How were your classes?" Peter asked.</p>
<p>"Just fine. How do you know what I like?" Stiles asked as he saw a few dishes that were his favorite and a few that he didn't know at all. He figured Peter got those to expand Stiles' palate.</p>
<p>"Cora and Spencer are great at that. Now let's eat before the cold ones get warm, and the warm ones get hot," Peter said as he slung his legs down and picked up chopsticks. "I'm going to enjoy this. I think once a week will be good."</p>
<p>"Once a week what?" Stiles asked. He found his pair of chopsticks and broke them apart.</p>
<p>"For us to eat this for lunch."</p>
<p>"You are doing it on purpose," Stiles said.</p>
<p>"What?" Peter asked with a grin on his lips before he pushed a piece of sushi into his mouth.</p>
<p>Stiles looked at him, just looked. Peter just kept on eating as he did. Stiles forced himself to do it while he went over everything that had been happening in the three weeks since Peter had come home. Stiles wasn't relegated to doing anything on his own. Meals were eaten together, usually with him and Peter cooking them together. Bedtime was both of them reading to the kids. And the food. Peter was cooking special things that Stiles liked or doing things like this.</p>
<p>"Holy shit," Stiles said.</p>
<p>"I wondered when you were going to get it. I mean, you are supposed to be smart. You are well versed in the customs of most Supernatural beings on this planet. It took you three weeks to figure it out?"</p>
<p>"Dude, I don't even get people flirting with me unless they want something. Last week, some girl invited me to a party just so that she could be seen with the Sheriff's son. Which don't ask me what that was going to get her. She took pictures and hashtagged them. So I don't see that kind of shit most of the time. I was girlfriendless in high school and all of college at Yale; no one was serious about dating me. I thought one guy was, but he just wanted to get answers from me about shit, so he didn't have to study."</p>
<p>"Well, that's just stupid of everyone, but I can't say I'm too upset when it means that you are all mine, sweetheart."</p>
<p>Stiles shivered at the way that Peter said sweetheart. He had been calling Stiles that for a while, but it hadn't clicked. Hell, he called Chris Argent darling. That was still weird and wrong to Stiles because the man was the father of a kid near Stiles' age. He didn't have that many daddy issues. Peter was younger than them and nowhere old enough to have a kid Stiles' age unless he got someone pregnant really early in life.</p>
<p>"I'm not a virgin," Stiles said.</p>
<p>"I didn't figure you were. Not having a significant other doesn't mean that sex never happens. I'm not a puritan. I wasn't even in a relationship with Corrine when she got pregnant. She didn't want the kids, and I did. She had me pay her a great deal of money to keep the pregnancy. Worth it, though. I wouldn't give them up for anything in the world."</p>
<p>Stiles nodded his head. He loved the kids as well. He was more than content to be a nanny to them for now. He wasn't sure what was going to happen after he got his dream job. He had been trying to figure out what he wanted to do when that happened. Now with this. How did one date the man who you watched kids for? Without it coming down to some cliche?</p>
<p>"And what about dates?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>"Well, some would obviously need to be with the kids, but Derek's on hand to watch, and I have a TA here who has watched them for nights when Derek couldn't. We can make it work. If we want to make it work."</p>
<p>"And when do you want to go on the first date?"</p>
<p>"Well, Derek's off tonight and doing some movie marathon with the kids. Something about robots that turn into cars. Not my kind of movie and I'm glad he's willing to fall on that sword, so I don't have to."</p>
<p>"Dude, Transformers is great. I like Bumblebee."</p>
<p>"Great, my dating partner has the same mindset as my children. I see a lot of horrible movies."</p>
<p>"It's not like you can just hold me in your arms and scent me to keep yourself from the horribleness. A guy in college would do that at movies he didn't like. Or if it was just us friends, he sometimes did more than scent."</p>
<p>"Werewolf?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, born one like your guys. Though are the twins Wolves or Coyotes?"</p>
<p>"Unsure yet. I won't care either way, but they might. I don't know if they want to be the same or different. Even with twins, it can be different."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know that. So one of the classes I wanted to take next semester is yours. I've talked to the Dean already, but I think it's best if we go together to discuss the new side of the relationship with her. It's not gonna be for a degree of any kind, and considering how you were with Derek in his classes that he took of yours, I don't know why anyone would think that you would give me preferential treatment. Though I guess you could. I mean, I would suck your cock for free, but why not get a good grade at the same time."</p>
<p>Peter choked on the piece of sushi that he had just started to chew, and he glared at Stiles.</p>
<p>"You are going to pay for that," Peter said.</p>
<p>"Oh, are you going to turn me over your lap and spank me? That won't have the reaction you would probably be going for."</p>
<p>Stiles hadn't known that Peter could blush. He was turning red though, it looked good on him.</p>
<p>"I should probably ask your father what works."</p>
<p>"He never figured out anything that worked long term. I guess the best thing would be maybe not letting me orgasm?"</p>
<p>There was a squeak behind Stiles, and he turned to see Charity, Peter's main TA, standing there with paperwork in her hand.</p>
<p>"Charity, this is Stiles; we are going on a date tonight. You might be on tap other nights to watch the kids when we have a date that Derek can't cover."</p>
<p>"Isn't he your..."</p>
<p>"Yes," Peter said.</p>
<p>"I'd be glad to watch the kids for the same price I quote every single time."</p>
<p>"Any lecture you want, let me know. Let's go ahead and start a running list. You want one, I'll get you in even if I don't have a date set up for that time. We can play up and down as needed."</p>
<p>"Deal. I just came to drop these papers off. I'll leave you to your lunch date. Graham told me about them, but I didn't believe him." Charity looked at Stiles and then at Peter. She laid the papers down and then left the room, shutting the door.</p>
<p>"I should fire her," Peter said.</p>
<p>"She's your best TA, and the only way we can date as much as we want, you are not firing her."</p>
<p>"She's mouthy," Peter said.</p>
<p>"You like that she's mouthy."</p>
<p>Peter huffed and started to eat again, finishing off his food. "You picked up the kids today. I'll get dinner items at the store. The kids want your spaghetti."</p>
<p>"I'll get the sauce started when I get home; you get the meat. I have everything else. I'll invite Dad over. He loves my spaghetti, and a case had him not getting it fresh the last time that I made it."</p>
<p>"Sure. The kids have been asking about him."</p>
<p>Stiles nodded his head. He snagged a sheet of paper from Peter's desk and a pen and wrote down what he knew they needed. The kids would want garlic bread, and that meant that he would have to make that. Or Peter. Peter could easily make that. Stiles handed it over when he was done and nodded.</p>
<p>"This is a lot of stuff."</p>
<p>"Well, I know a few things we are missing, and since you are going to the store anyway. It would mean no more trips for the rest of the week."</p>
<p>"I can get behind that," Peter said.</p>
<p>Stiles looked at the time and then started to eat as fast as he could. He snagged the last of the sweet potato roll. He picked up most of his trash and moved around to throw it away. Peter had already done most of that while he had been talking to Charity. Stiles grabbed the rest from Peter's side of the desk, and then when he was walking around again, Peter pulled him in.</p>
<p>"What?" Stiles asked. He looked around for more trash and wasn't ready when Peter stood up to kiss him. The kiss was brief, and then it was over. "That was nowhere near enough."</p>
<p>Stiles leaned in to kiss him again. He felt the hands snagging his waist and pulling him in. The kiss went from a peck on the lips to something that was downright dirty. For a first kiss, it was a little too much, but Stiles loved it. The alarm on his phone was the only reason they stopped before they got down and dirty on Peter's desk.</p>
<p>"Another time on that, when I'm ready for that step," Stiles said, his lips still just a hair's breadth away from Peter's lips.</p>
<p>"Of course, no rush. You had better go before I decide that our classes aren't needed at all." Peter sounded breathless, and it made Stiles shiver.</p>
<p>The afternoon rushed by, and before Stiles knew it, he was home with the twins on the back porch working on homework.</p>
<p>The sound of Peter coming inside had Stiles feeling like this was all too domestic. He leaned back into Peter when he came close and braced his arms on either side of Stiles at the counter.</p>
<p>"Hello, sweetheart," Peter said.</p>
<p>"Welcome home, Peter."</p>
<p>"Isn't this domestic," Derek said.</p>
<p>"When did you get here?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>"Been here since you brought the kids home. Was napping upstairs. Is there enough for me?"</p>
<p>"There is, and you are on kid watching duty. After dinner, I'm taking Stiles out."</p>
<p>"Really?" Derek asked. He had a grin on his face though that spoke volumes to Stiles about what he was thinking. "Don't put out on the first date; he'll think you are easy."</p>
<p>"He already knows I'm not. Dinner with the kids was a concession since they didn't want to not have dinner with us on short notice. I have a feeling that we are going to be fighting that a lot over the next while." Stiles felt Peter step back from him, and he pouted a little bit. He was pretty happy with the way things were right now. He had been attracted to Peter since he had seen him in images around the place. He had started to like Peter because of what the kids had told him, the stories from other people, and especially Derek. </p>
<p>This was something that Stiles wanted, a family. He loved his father, but a few things he had missed with his father were family. This was something that he felt like he had been craving. It was why he had taken the job in the first place. The kids were a big reason he had taken it. He knew that Peter was there as much as he could be but that the kids' nanny over the years were their main caretakers. Stiles liked them and knew how to care for Werewolf or Werecoyote kids. </p>
<p>"You are quiet," Derek said as he leaned into the counter beside him. </p>
<p>"Just thinking."</p>
<p>"About becoming a Dad and a househusband to my Uncle?" Derek asked.</p>
<p>"Maybe. I kind of like the idea."</p>
<p>"You've been searching for a family for a long time," Derek said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I have."</p>
<p>"Well, welcome to the chaos that is the Hale family." </p><h1>The End</h1>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! </p>
<p>I can be found on MeWe <a href="https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1">here</a>, join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>